Electronic communication enables users to communicate with one another in real time. Electronic communication also facilitates broadcasting of information. Electronic communication is performed via, for example, electronic mails (emails), short message service (SMS) messages, multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, etc. Email communication is used for exchanging information between users. An email message comprises two components, for example, a message header component and a message body component. The message header component comprises the control information of an email message. The message header component is structured into fields, for example, a sender information field, a recipient information field, a date field, a subject field, a carbon copy (CC) field, etc. The sender information field comprises, for example, an address of the sender of the email message and optionally the name of the sender of the email message. The recipient information field is used for entering an address of the recipient of the email message and optionally the name of the recipient of the email message. The date information field states the local time and date on which the email message is received by the recipient. The date information field is automatically populated by an email application. The CC field is used for entering, for example, an address of a secondary recipient of the email message. The subject field comprises, for example, a brief summary of contents of the email message. The message body component comprises, for example, the content of the email message.
In current electronic communication technologies, the sender of an email message initiates the process of sending an email message by typing the recipient address in the primary recipient address field of the message header component on the sender communication device using, for example, a computer keyboard. The sender of the email message creates the content of the email message in the message body component using the computer keyboard. The email message created by the sender can optionally include email attachments. The sender of the email message types the address of the secondary recipient in the CC field of the message header component using the computer keyboard for sending a carbon copy of the email message to the secondary recipient. The sender optionally provides the subject of the email message being sent in the subject field of the message header component. The sender optionally flags the email message being sent to the recipient as, for example, a low priority email message, a medium priority email message, or a high priority email message. Most of the features in the process of sending an email message are optional to the sender. The sender may flag the message as low, medium, or high priority, CC other addresses, specify any subject line, and include a message of any length, with or without attachments. The use of email varies widely, and abuse of the email system is rampant. The net effect of this situation is that businesses, governments, and individuals are drowning in email. Consequently, the recipient becomes inundated with email messages. The overburdened communicators and compromised communications inhibit positive growth and change.
In a typical email communication, the type of message is not indicated. The recipient has to therefore check the content of each of the received email messages to ascertain the sender's intention. The lack of categorization gives rise to a clutter of email messages on the recipient communication device that complicates the task of responding by the recipient. Manual categorization is a time consuming process. The random messaging contained within each communication can lead to miscommunication and therefore ineffective correspondence between the sender and the recipient.
The recipient then has to create response email messages based on the checked content of the received email messages. There is a need for a mechanism that allows the sender of the email message to declare the nature and characteristics of the email message for clarifying the intent of the message and facilitating automatic categorization of the email message on the recipient communication device. Additionally, it is desirable to have multiple automatically generated response message templates with declared characteristics of the response on the recipient communication device to facilitate a faster and effective response by the recipient of the email message.
Hence, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that clarifies electronic communication between an originator of an originating message and a recipient by allowing the originator to declare the characteristics of the originating message to be transmitted to the recipient for clarifying the originator's intent and for facilitating automatic categorization of the transmitted originating message on the recipient communication device. Moreover, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that generates multiple response message templates that declare characteristics of a response message based on the categorization of the transmitted originating message on the recipient communication device for enabling the recipient to create the response message to be transmitted to the originator. Furthermore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that facilitates automatic categorization of the transmitted response message on the originator communication device, and generates multiple response message templates that declare characteristics of a response message based on the categorization of the transmitted response message on the originator communication device.